


Forever and Always

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune, Boys In Love, Forever, Gay Love, Love, M/M, Malec, Runes, Shadowhunters - Freeform, happy couple, magnus and alec - Freeform, proposal, wedding chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: When Clary makes the Alliance Rune Magnus and Alec may be able to unite. It might lead to other loving revelations...





	Forever and Always

Clary looked around the room at the select members of the counsel and her fellow Shadowhunters.  
"It didn't work." She said shaking her head. "I was sure it would work."

Jace was the first to speak "maybe it takes time. It takes a special circumstance for me to be able to active my runes without a stele."

Magnus noticed a few of the downworlders widening their eyes at Jace's admission. Not everyone knew about his powers. No one said a word.

Clary had been shown a vision of a new rune that would create an alliance between the Shadowhunter's and the downworlders she'd used Mia and Alec as guinea pigs. Alec was always keen to help bring the downworld closer to his people plus he'd nobly added that he wouldn't ask any other Shadowhunters to else try and experiment that he himself wouldn't be willing to try first. Magnus had swollen with pride when he heard Alec tell Clary this. Secretly he also felt terror, although he trusted Clarissa's intentions he still feared for Alec's safety. Mia had also volunteered. Clary was unsure whether Simons's dayligter status would interfere with the rune.

Clary looked dejected. An awkward silence fell over the room. 

"Maybe you need to have a connection with the person you what to share your abilities with?" Izzy asked aloud 

"Yeah." Alec and Jace in unison, looking instinctually at each other.  
"Like a parabatai bond works." Jace added 

"It makes sense." Alec added looking from Jace to Mia. "No offence intended of course."

"None taken." Mia smiled "I know we're not that tight, but I appreciate that all the same."

"So we need two people who have a connection?" Clary said sounding more relived.

Magnus looked straight at Alec. Alec was looking at him, his dark eyes piercing and making Magnus' decision easy.

"I'll do it." He said as he stood up.  
Everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked still not taking his eyes from Magnus 

"It's worth a try. Where's the harm?" Magnus smiled 

Alec smiled back and Magnus' heart fluttered. He now stood in front of his boyfriend, the rest of the people in the room forgotten.

"Magnus, you're a warlock." Alec stated quietly so as not everyone could hear "you're the most powerful warlock around, are you sure you want to share that kind of power with a Shadowhunter?"

Magnus brushed Alec's fingers gently with his own. "I'm not sharing them with some random  
nephilim Alexander, I'm sharing myself with you."

Alec looked moved, his eyes glassy for a moment then he smiled and stood up straighter.  
"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, will you do me the honour of binding our abilities for the day?" 

Magnus let out a small chuckle, trying not to melt into a puddle in front of the council watching or throw himself into Alec's arms and kiss him...

"I would be honoured, Alexander Lightwood." He said firmly.

"Okay." Clary said looking determined once more "are you both ready?" She held out a stele to Alec.

"Ready." Alec said with a nod. He took the stele and Magnus' offered hand.

"This will hurt." He said apologetically. "Sorry." With fluid motion he quickly and efficiently drew the new rune on Magnus' palm. Magnus didn't complain but his eyes furrowed for a quick second as the burning took place, he quickly composed himself in front of Alec, not wanting to cause him any guilt.  
When he was finished he handed Magnus the stele and his own large hand.  
Clary supervised as Magnus drew the rune onto Alec; he noticed Alec didn't even flinch at the pain. He was so used to it.  
A second passed before Magnus felt anything happen but then a feeling a strength and angelic being flooded through him and he was quite literally lifted from his feet. He and Alec were suspended a foot from the ground as golden flames spun around them. Connecting them. Alec never took his eyes off Magnus.  
After a moment they both lowered to the floor and the golden light faded. 

"It worked!" Clary half squealed. Everyone was on their feet now. 

"How do you guys feel?" Jace asked, clearly picking up on whatever Alec was feeling.

"I feel..." Alec was lost for words. Several blue sparks spat from his finger tips and he jumped, looking anxiously at Magnus. "I feel incredible." 

Magnus beamed "I do too." He looked around the room. "Forgive me but I think it's in everyone's best interests, safety wise. If I take Alexander to my loft. He needs to learn to control his magic."

Everyone agreed and in no time they were back home. Alone.

"Magnus." Alec said as they stepped from the portal that he'd created "your power is almost overwhelming. You're incredible."

Magnus pulled Alec to him. "What about you?" He said with a smile "I've never felt so... pure... so purposeful, Alec you feel amazing."  
Alec smiled happily back in Magnus' arms. "But then again you always feel amazing... in all situations...." Magnus added with a tone that made Alec's cheeks redden slightly.

"Oh yeah?" Alec said as his lips ghosted over Magnus'

Magnus took Alec's lips then, unable to hold back.  
He pushed Alec towards their bedroom.

"What about my magic lessons?" Alec managed to say around Magnus' mouth

"Shh." Magnus breathed before he pushed Alec down into the sheets.

 

A long while later they lay beneath the silver silken sheets. Magnus was half laying over Alec's chest while his Shadowhunter dragged his fingertips up and down his chest.

"Sorry I set your curtains on fire." Alec said apologising again.  
Magnus laughed loudly and leaned up to make Alec kiss him. 

"You know." Magnus said slowly "when you asked me to accept the rune it kind of sounded like a weird proposal...I wasn't sure what to think." He joked 

Magnus sobered up as soon as the words slipped out. He scolded himself for saying it aloud, putting unnecessary pressure on Alec.  
However Alec's response was immediate.

"Oh, when I propose you'll definitely know." Alec said confidently. 

Magnus stiffened. Surely his ears had just deceived him. No one in his four hundred years had proposed to him, waned him forever.

Alec trembled at his own honest admission and Magnus' stiffening response. "I mean... if I propose. If i'd ever propose... I know it's not exactly legal for us to get married... not that I assumed you'd even say yes! I was just meaning...."

"Alexander!" Magnus cut in "when... if... I'd say yes." His heart felt like it was going to explode with love "it would be everything to me. You and me, forever." 

He felt Alec relax and let out a relived breath. Neither of them said another word about it they just joined their lips together in a silent promise of forever.


End file.
